Dusk: The Twilight Saga
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: "I'd never given much thought of how I would die, but to die in the place of someone I loved seemed like a pretty good way to go" The story of Twilight, only the main character's genders are switched. Please Read, and review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1 New Life

_**Dusk **_

_**Twilight fan fiction **_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but to die in the place of someone I love, seemed like a pretty good way to go_

I would miss the warm Arizona sun, my overprotective, crazy father, Ryan, and his new wife, but Phyllis was trying to restart her music career so that meant we'd be on the road a lot. So I decided to move in with my mom, Charlotte. She lived in the almost constant rainy overcast small town of Forks Washington.

I'd been born in Forks, and lived there until my father decided to leave. I spent Christmas and most of my summers with my mom, up until a few years ago when she was promoted to Chief of Police, making her work up to seventy hours a week.

The plane landed at four in the afternoon, I walked off the plane, and into the small Seattle airport. Just as I grabbed my two suitcases, a small, yet strong, hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see my mother, staring at me. I was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes. I smiled and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh Ben, look at you, you've gotten so big," she said. I hadn't seen my mom in two years, the last time I had been a short, skinny 15 year-old. Since then I had grown a full 18 inches, making me 6'5, and had somehow put on muscle, I don't know how since I never played sports, I was almost inhumanly clumsy. I looked at my mom, and truly realized how much we looked alike; we had the same dark chocolate hair and eyes, and the same pale skin.

My mom helped me with my bags as we walked towards her cruiser. The car ride was silent; music was the only thing filled the void. I truly slept most of the time, due to jetlag. Once we pulled up to the house, we started to move me in. She led me to my old room, which she had kept almost the same, except for the new bed and comforter.

"I'll just let you settle in than, um later we'll grab some dinner okay?"

"Sounds great Mom, thanks," I said giving her a weak smile. She did the same and walked out of my room. That was one of the great things about Charlotte, she didn't hover.

Later that night we went to the only diner in town, the one she took me to almost every night when I came to visit. We were waited on by Stephanie, the same waitress who I had known from my childhood. She didn't give us a menu, simply telling the cook to make our old usual, for Charlotte a giant steak and a large pile of fries and for me a hamburger and onion rings. I felt so strange; it seemed that the only thing that had changed in this town was me, but the strange part was that I liked it, it was home. While we were eating my mom started talking about her friend Billie. She and Charlotte have been friends since their early childhood; Billie lived on the La Push reservation, her mother had been the last chief of the Quileute Tribe.

"You 'member Julia, right?" I shook my head. Julia was Billie's youngest daughter, a couple years younger than me. We use to make mud pies together when we were little. "She and Billie are at the house right now, doing some quick fixes to your homecoming present." She said without any enthusiasm.

"Which is?" I added a bit curious.

"Billie's old Chevy, you're gonna need a car to get around"

"You got me a car?!" I said almost expecting it to be a joke. She nodded while sipping her coffee. I was thrilled; my father did not like the idea of me having a car, too risky he thought.

When we got home, Billie and Julia were still there, Charlotte and Billie gossiped, and I got reacquainted with Julia. To me she still seemed like the same Julia as I had known as a kid, though, and I don't know how, I kinda got the feeling she didn't see me as her old mud pie buddy. After we said our goodbyes, I went straight to bed, in preparation for my first day at Forks High School tomorrow.

Starting a new school in the middle of the year is not typically appeasing, especially when that school has the same totally student body as your previous school had of the senior class. The moment I walked into the hall I was the object of every kind of stare possible. I could hear the whispers and out of the corner of my eye I could see some point. Before I was even at my first class I heard gossip about me. The mindlessness of it was almost humorous, but also truly aggravating.

Gym: First Period! Why, why, why was I forced to take gym? Despite my size I was extraordinarily clumsy, finding something to trip on while walking on a flat surface. To top it off we were playing basketball, bad for me since everyone passed me the ball because of my height. When this boy, Jesse, passed me the ball it slipped from my hands and hit this girl in the head. I ran over to her, apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry, I told them not to let me play." The blond girl looked up at me.

"Oh, it's fine, no blood no, foul. I'm Michelle, you're the new boy right? The one everyone's been talking about?" Great, I thought people talking about me, just what I was afraid of.

"Yah, that's me." Suddenly the sandy haired boy came up to us.

"Hey, Michelle, everything okay?" He looked up at me; there was a sense of jealousy in his seemingly kind gaze.

"Yah, everything is fine, I was just talking to. . ."

"Ben" I said. She gave me a smile, and started to twirl her hair. A loud whistle blew from behind us.

"Swan, Stanly, get back over here NOW" the gym coach yelled. We did as we were instructed. The rest of the class went by as slowly as the beginning had been. My next class was creative writing. The class was taught by Ms. Elkins, a small, perky woman in her early twenties. I enjoyed that class, it was calming and I had always had a knack for writing.

Once the bell rang I went to the cafeteria, after getting my lunch I saw Michelle wave to me to come over. Not knowing anyone else I did so. I sat silently as she introduced me to her friends; Jesse joined us, sitting in between Michelle and me. From the corner of my eye, I saw a group of students entering the cafeteria. I turned to get a better look at them, and my eyes widen as I was able to fully take them in.

"Who are they?" I ask aloud. Even without looking at where I was staring Jesse answered.

"The Cullen's, they're Doctor and Mister Cullen's foster children. They moved down here from Alaska last year. A weird bunch really."

"Why?"

"Well, they're all together, I mean together- together. The big one with dark hair, that's Emmett, he's with the blond girl, Rosalie. The short girl with the spiky hair, that's Alice and she's with the blond boy, Jasper." There was one left. A girl, who was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, was walking alone. Her long waist length reddish-brown hair flowed behind her. Her snow white skin made her blood red lips stand out from where I was sitting. I stared at her dumbfounded. How could she be alone?

"Who's she?" I asked Jesse. He looked up and smiled a little.

_"Oh that's Eliza, Eliza Cullen"_


	2. Chapter 2 Odd Beginnings

Eliza Cullen, such a beautiful name, fitting for the owner of it. I must have been staring for too long, because Eliza looked at me right before she sat down at the table across the room. I turned away quickly; listing to what Jesse was saying.

"She's a total babe of course, but no one here appears to be good enough for her," he looked at Michelle and added, "like I care", though she didn't seem to care. She was looking at the table the Cullen's were sitting at, then leaned in near me.

"Ben, Eliza is staring at you," she whispered. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough Eliza was staring at me. Her dark onyx eyes fixated on me, like a predatory glaring at its' prey. She quickly turned away, and started talking to her siblings. I did the same, listing to the discussion that was taking place.

"Jess they're not related, who cares if they're together?" A boy named Alex said.

"Yah but they live together, it's weird. Dr. Cullen must be some kinda foster mom slash matchmaker." Jesse finished.

"Maybe she'll adopt me next?" Alex added. Jesse looked at me, a slight smirk spread across his face.

"Seriously Ben, don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it," I said looking down at my tray of food. I continued to eat my lunch, but I could feel Eliza's eyes on me.

Lunch ended, and Michelle walked me to my next class, biology. Michelle chatted endlessly as we walk to the science wing of the school. The biology teacher reminded me of Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus series. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were odd, so all and all I already liked him. Michelle took her seat, and I walked to Mr. Modine's desk to introduce myself.

"Ah, Mr. Swan, yes um well, take the seat next to Ms. Cullen," he said as he pointed towards the front of the room. I looked and saw that it was indeed Eliza Cullen. I gave her a weak smile, which was not returned. As I sat down she moved her seat further away. Discreetly and quickly, I smelled my pits to make sure they didn't stink. They didn't, thank God! When she clasped her hand over her nose I thought maybe she didn't like the type of soap I used. Class was awkward; Eliza didn't say one word to me. By the end of class I was sure that for some reason she hated me, for what reason I didn't know. She was out of her seat before the bell rang, and out of the class before anyone else was out of their seat. After my last class I went to the office to pick up my parking pass. To my surprise Eliza was already talking to the secretary.

"There has to be something, anything? Chemistry, oceanography, physics?" It was the first time I had heard her voice. It sounded like heavenly bells chiming to the sweetest singing in all the world. I was brought out of my daze when they woman behind the desk spoke.

"I'm sorry but everything is full." A moan escaped from her lips. She looked at me, almost as if she knew it was me the whole time.

"I guess I'll just have to endure it!" She stormed out of the office in a fluid motion. I was left dumbfounded. I knew she wanted out because I was there, but what had I done to her?

I went home and did my homework. It only took an hour to do, so I was left with a few hours of free time before Charlotte got home. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. I finally found a show I liked, A Haunting. For as long as I could remember I had a fascination for the supernatural. After a few episodes I decided I'd start dinner. The chicken had just come out of the oven when Charlotte walked through the door. She hung up her jacket and work belt.

"Smells good!" I fixed her a plate and then myself one. We sat in silence; the sound of forks hitting ceramic plate was the only thing that filled the room. "I got called to a construction site today. Body of one of the workers was found."

"Was it a murder?" I asked anxiously.

"Nah, we think it must be some kind of animal attack," she said with a mouthful of chicken.

"Animal?" I asked

"Yah, you're not in Phoenix anymore Benny, we've got bears, wolves, mountain lions up here, you gotta watch yourself."

Later that night I got a call from my dad, asking me about my day.

"It was fine, you know. New school, new people, it's a little hectic. Any reason why your calling on a payphone?"

"Okay, don't laugh at me, but I can't find my phone charger. I swear I repel technology." I laughed. It was true my father had always been bad with technology. When the call ended I went to bed. While I was lying there I thought about Eliza and her strange behavior. I decided that tomorrow I would confront her and demand to know what her problem was.


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of Something New

I went to school the next day determined to get an answer from Eliza, only to be confronted with her absence. All four of her siblings were at school; each of them took turns staring at me, like I was a puzzle that any of them couldn't figure out. I figured she'd be back the next day, but she wasn't. Nor was she at school for the rest of the week. It was staring to get strange. I even wondered if she'd dropped out. The weekend came around and I spent most of it inside my house, getting ahead start on next week's homework. Monday rolled by and I expected to be sitting alone during bio class, but to my great surprise Eliza was sitting at the table. Something seemed different about her. I walked over to the table and sat down, nearly falling out of my seat when she turned to talk to me.

"Hey you're Benjamin Swan, right?"

"Um. . .yah" was all I could mutter, her voice like a siren's. "But everyone calls me Ben." I was able to add before she could speak. She smiled, exposing her perfect teeth, as white as her snowy skin.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, I'm Eliza Cullen."

"Well it's nice to meet you Eliza," I said holding out my hand for her to shake it, but she refused.

"You're Chief Swan's son I presume?"

"Yah, I just moved back in with her." Well DUH I said in my head. "But everyone already knows that!" She chuckled.

"Why'd you move back in with her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um well my Dad got remarried and. . ."

"And you don't like her?" she said, cutting me off.

"Oh no, Phyllis is great, but she's restarting her music career, and so both of them are going to be busy travelling, so I thought I'd move in with my mom." Eliza nodded as she listened. Now was my chance to get to the bottom of what happen last week.

"Um where were you last week?"

"Oh I went up to Alaska, needed a break from everything."

"Oh," I said not knowing really where to go from that. The rest of class was spent identifying plant specimens through a microscope. Eliza and I finished with thirty minutes left of class, she took that opportunity to ask me questions about myself. I answered them, to astonish that she was talking to me to care about all the questions.

I don't know why it took me nearly all of class to notice it, maybe it was shock, but Eliza's eyes were no longer onyx, but a deep honey gold color.

"Hey did you get contacts?"

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Well last week your eyes were black, now they're gold." I could tell by her face she was trying to come up with an excuse to why her eyes had changed colors.

"Um, it's the um, the florescent lights. They do that sometimes." The bell rang dismissing the class. "It was nice meeting you Ben, I'll see you around," she said as she got up and left. All I could think about during my last class was about the discussion I had just had with Eliza, how in one week she went from seemingly loathing every inch of me to asking me about my life. It was odd, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was talk to her again.

I was walking to my truck, trying hard not to slip on the ice that had formed on the ground. As I was unlocking my door I heard Michelle call my name.

"Hey Swan, wait up." I turned to see her running, than I heard a horrific noise. I saw Michelle's face contort with fear as she looked at the source of the sound. I turned to see a large van sliding across the parking lot, coming straight at me. It was moving too fast for me to have time to jump out of the way. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. Then I felt my body falling to the ground, someone's hand catching me. I opened my eyes and saw Eliza gripping me, and then I saw her hold out her hand. I heard the sound of metal slamming into what sounded like a steel wall, only the wall was Eliza's hand. I couldn't believe it; Eliza had just stopped the van with her hand!

I was rushed to the hospital; though I assured that the paramedics that I was fine, they had insisted that I be taken to see a doctor. My mother met me in the examining room, never in my life had I seen her so scared.

"Oh my God, Ben are you alright, are you hurt, what happen, how do you feel, oh my I've never been so scared. Does anything hurt; is there anything I can get you?"

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry." My mom smiled and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Mom, not in public," I said a bit embarrassed. She chuckled and gave me another quick kiss on the head. The doors opened, and in came a beautiful woman. She had long pale blond hair; her skin was as white as the snow on the ground, and her eyes-honey gold. I knew who she was before she introduced herself. This was Dr. Cullen.

"Ah, how are you Mr. Swan?"

"I'm fine doctor," her voice was almost as stunning as Eliza's. She smiled and checked her clipboard.

"You have a slight concussion; I'm going to suggest you stay home tomorrow to rest. Other than that you seem fine. My mom sighed in relief. "Chief Swan, if you'd follow me I'll take you to the desk to sign Ben out," my mom followed Dr. Cullen towards the door. "Oh Ben," Dr. Cullen said. "Just exit right through that door and your mom will be right out meet you." I did as I was told, and entered a hallway. I was walking towards the exit when I heard some people arguing.

"How could you be so stupid?" the deep voice said.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him die?" said the other. I knew it was Eliza. I peeked around the corner and saw her brother Emmett and her. Both of them looked at me, Emmett gave Eliza a dirty look and walked away. Eliza just stood where she was.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Fine your mom said I just had a little concussion is all." She smiled then started to walk away. "Wait!" I almost shouted. "How did you get to me so fast?" She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get to me so fast, I didn't even see you in the parking lot."

"Ben you hit your head pretty hard, you're imagining things. I was standing right next to you." She sounded so convincing I almost believed her myself.

"No you weren't, how did you get to me so fast, and how did you just stop the car?" She seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Can't you just thank me?" she snapped.

"Thank you" I said in almost a whisper. She studied my face for a moment before speaking,

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked.

"No," I said back to her. She took a closer step to me and said,

"Well than I hope you enjoy disappointment!" She turned around and disappeared behind a door.

Later that night in my bed while I was about to fall asleep, Eliza entered my room through my two story window. She jumped on my bed and began to kiss me passionately. I closed my eyes as she kissed me, and when I opened them up, there was nothing but darkness. That would be the first of many nights that I would dream of Eliza Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends? Friends!

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm on an island right now and don't have much time to write. Thank you to all who have read this. I have made the decision that I am not stopping here! I am going to write all 4 stories (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn) in this perspective! Tell your friends to read and review! Thanks again!**

* * *

Over the next few days Eliza did her best to avoid me, luckily for her we were very busy in our biology class. One day we had a test on plant and animal cells, and the different things that make them up. Then we had to watch a documentary on white blood cells. But on Thursday we were going to the bio-medical center to see how plants are used to make medications. I was getting off the bus, following the group ahead, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Michelle.

"Hey Ben, can I ask you a question? I nodded, but I dreaded what she was going to ask.

"Um, well I know it's like a month and a half away, and usually the guy as the girl, but I was wondering if you would wanna go to prom with me?" The answer was NO! I liked Michelle as a friend, but nothing more.

"Me, dancing. Not a good idea," I said softly, Michelle's eyes were cast down. "I also am supposed to go Tennessee that weekend to visit my mom."

"Can't you go another time?" she asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes. God this sucked!

"No, nonrefundable ticket," I could tell she was fighting back tears. An idea came to me, one that might cheer her up. "You should ask Jesse, I know he wants to go with you!" She smiled,

"Really?"

"Yah! Totally!" She smiled and told me thanks. I walked into the building, and began the tour. Halfway through, I felt someone standing behind me.

"So you're going to Tennessee?" I know who it was, the golden, angelic voice gave her away.

"What?" I asked her, wondering how she knew anything about Tennessee.

"Tennessee, you told Michelle you were going."

"How did you know that?"

"Um, I asked you first." I rolled my eyes, I was annoyed. Did she really think that I was going to talk to her after how rude she'd been?

"Oh, but to answer your previous question about how I stopped the van, I had an adrenalin rush, it's very common, you can even Goggle it!" That was it, I was officially pissed.

"Country music stars, that's what's in Tennessee!" I said harshly. I began to walk a little faster, wanting to get away. There must have been some liquid on the floor, because I felt my foot fly from under me. I expected to fall on my butt, but instead I was caught.

"Can't you at least watch where you're walking?" Eliza asked as she helped me to my feet. She looked me in the eyes, and remorse filled them. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being so rude it's just that, Ben we shouldn't be friends."

"You should've thought of that before you saved me. \" I decided to ask her the question that I'd hoped that there wasn't an answer for. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all the regret?" Eliza stepped in front of me, her eyes locked on mine.

"You think that I regret saving you?" There was a little bit of pain in her voice.

"I know you do, I just don't understand why." She took a few steps back, her eyes not leaving mine.

"You don't know anything Ben Swan!" Before I could say anything she walked away towards her sister, Alice's, car to leave the lot.

So what did that mean? Did that mean she didn't regret saving my life? And if so why was she being such a jerk to me?

The next day at school I was sitting with Michelle, Jesse, Erin and Adam. They were talking about some beach called La Push. They were planning on going surfing and doing some whale watching. Adam asked if I wanted to come, I said sure, maybe it would be fun.

"Guys I'm gonna get a salad; I'll be back in a minute." I walked towards the salad bar, and started to make my salad.

"Edible art?" The voice startled me. "How are you doing today Ben?" she said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help myself, and smiled back.

"You know your mode swings are gonna give me whiplash!" She laughed.

"Ben I said it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be friends, not that I didn't want to be?"

"So we're friends?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yah we're friends."

YES! I yelled in my head, while keeping a poker face on. "Hey a bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow. You should come!" She smiled wider,

"What beach?" she asked.

"They called it La Push." The smile faded.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" She thought about it for a moment, I knew she was coming up with an excuse.

"You know I think my Mom is taking me and my sisters shopping this weekend, maybe next time. Have a nice day Ben!"


	5. Chapter 5 Stories

"So I'm thinking about asking Erin to prom, but each time I'm about to I talk myself out of it," Alex said as we waited in watched for whales at La Push. Him and I decided not to try surfing, me for the obvious reason that I could hardly walk without falling, and Alex had a phobia of the water. We were left on the beach while our friends, terribly, surfed.

"Why?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Eliza.

"Well Erin is a cheerleader, and I'm a science geek, we don't really fit now do we?"

"Alex, I've seen the way she looks at you, I mean just now she was practically begging you to go in the water with her. I think it's safe to assume she likes you! Just ask her." Alex smiled,

"You really think she'll say yes?"

"Of course dude!" From behind I could hear footsteps, my heart pounded, could it be Eliza? I turned my head and saw Billie's daughter Julia with two guys that I didn't know.

"Hey Ben," Julia said, her long raven hair tied in a ponytail. I smiled,

"What are you doing here?"

"You're on my Res, remember?" Oh yah La Push was on Quileute Reservation.

"Hey, you guys keeping Ben and Alex company?" Jesse said as he and the others rushed over from the water. Everyone greeted each other, and I introduced Julia to my friends.

"You guys catch any waves?" one of the strange boy whose name was Quil asked Jesse.

"Nah not really."

"Y'all should try cliff diving next time, it's much more fun!"

"So, Ben, you all out here by yourself?" Before I could respond, Alex answered for me.

"Yah, his date didn't show," Julia, Michelle and Erin's eyes grew and all three of them asked at the same time,

"Date? What date?" Again Alex did the talking.

"He invited Eliza Cullen,"

"The Cullen's don't come here," the boy named Embry said harshly.

"Yah cause the Cullen's are freaks," Michelle said looking at me. The next few moments Michelle, Erin and Quil and Embry talked about the Cullen's. I excused myself and proceeded to walk along the beach.

"Hey, Ben wait up!" I heard Julia call after me. I stopped and turned to wait for her to catch up. We walked together just talking about what had happen since we were kids. I had known that Julia's father died in a car accident, the same one that had paralyzed Billie from the waist down, and that her older twin brothers, Jeremy and Ren had not come back since the funeral. Throughout our conversation at question kept coming up in my mind, a question that I felt needed an answer, and one I hoped maybe Julia knew.

"What did your friend mean when he said that the Cullen's don't come here?" She sighed.

"You caught on to that did you?" I nodded. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it," She knew something and I had to get it out of her. So I got closer to her and have her my best puppy dog eyed stare.

"Please?" I asked softly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well did you know that my tribe supposedly descended from wolves?"

"No," I asked wondering where she was going with this.

"Yah well that's the legend of our tribe. Well about a hundred years ago my great grandmother and some of the tribe's best hunters stumbled upon a group of people who were hunting on our land. They knew immediately what they were, Cold Ones. The Cold Ones assured my great grandmother that they were different, that they wanted to live in peace with them and the other humans on the land. My great-grandmother, though reluctantly, believed them, if only for the difference in their eyes. So to avoid war they made a treaty. The Cold Ones could not hunt on our land, bite or kill a human. And if they complied the tribe would not expose them to the white faces."

My mind raced, what did this have to do with the Cullen's?

"But what does that have to do with the Cullen's? I thought the Cullen's just moved here?" Julia smiled.

"Or did they just move back?"

"Wait are you saying that the Cullen's are,"

"It's just a scary story Ben, told around the campfire." Julia cut me off. But I knew by the tone of her voice that, that was a lie. Later that night I was lying in bed, when suddenly I was alone in the woods at night. I was looking for a way out, but I couldn't find one, suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Ben, Ben it's me Eliza, come here! Trust me. I won't hurt you." Eliza stepped out from behind a tree, her snow white skin glowing in the moon light, her arm extended, and her hand waiting for mine. The most noticeable thing was her teeth. Her canines were long and hanged just above her lower lip. I was walking towards her when a large russet wolf appeared to my side. The wolf growled and lunged at Eliza. I screamed and ran in front of her to protect her from the wolf. The wolf's claws and teeth were about to reach me when I woke up. I was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

I unwrapped myself from the blankets and rushed to my desk, turning on my laptop. I went to Google, and in the search box typed in **Legends of the Cold Ones**. The results took me to Native America book store in Port Angeles. I clicked on the store's web page and saw a book entitled "_Cold Ones, the Truth behind the Fangs." _I wrote the address down, and continued with my research. Next I typed in **Vampires** into the search engine. It took me to many sites, but I found a page dedicated to the truth behind most of the legends. One paragraph caught my attention, it read

**Despite most Hollywood movies, vampires are not like Dracula. The original legends tell us that vampires could in fact walk in the light of day; though they didn't burn their skin did expose them to be more than human. They did feed off of human blood. The vampire is immortal the only way to kill it, is to rip the limbs off and burn the pieces, but the only creature that is able to do so is another vampire or a Moon Watcher. Vampires are cold to the touch, colder than a corpse. They are snow white and have deep crimson red eyes. Their beauty is incomparable, more beautiful than an angle. **

Snow white skin, incomparable beauty, both were characteristics of Eliza and the other Cullen's. I looked at another site; about the origins of the vampire.

**The origins of the vampire are clouded in mystery. What is known is that they have been around since before the Greek Empire was started. The vampire is a majestic creature, they are impossibly fast, and have strength that Superman himself would be envious of. One of the best known records that prove the existence of vampires is the case of the Italian Coven that was driven from the city of Volterra by St. Marcus. The coven of vampires feasted on women and children, leaving the men of the village to terrified to try to fight back, it was only by the power God had bestowed in Marcus that he was able to rid the city of the monsters. The only other "known" coven existed in Romanian, home of Dracula, but if the coven was ever there, they disappeared a millennia ago. **

Speed, and strength, another tribute I knew Eliza had. This was impossible. Things like this didn't exist; this was Hollywood stuff, not reality. My mind was racing; none of this made sense, yet it made complete sense. But how would I find out the truth? And why wasn't I afraid? Why was I not worried that she might kill me? There was so much I was unsure of, but one thing that I was sure about. Eliza Cullen was a vampire!


	6. Chapter 6 Saved

I spent the weekend thinking of how I was going to confront Eliza with the truth, and I had nothing. I went to bed Sunday night with no clue as to what to do. The dream I had that night was odd, though I had grown use to that. I was laying on a steel table my vision hazy. I could make out Eliza's face and in her arms two small bundles; they were children, no not children, babies, beautiful magnificent babies. They squirmed in her arms, their little white arms reaching out for me. I wanted to hold them, but my arms were lead and I could not lift them to hold the strange angelic children.

I woke up around three in the morning. I was freezing, like my body had been lying on ice. I looked over at my window and saw that it was open. I got up and closed it, every night for the past two weeks I'd been forgetting to close it before I went to bed.

"Must be why I'm always so cold," I told myself as I shout the window. I climbed into bed, trying not to think of the dream or Eliza, who happened to be on my mind all the time.

What spell had this siren cast upon me? I never felt this way about anyone. Could this be what "love at first sight was?" When I got up at six I felt the same icy coldness that I'd felt every time I'd wake up, but I also felt something welcoming. The sun was shining on skin. I looked out the window and saw that there was all blue skies, no gray and no rain. I went downstairs, greeted my mom as she left for work and made my breakfast, got dressed, and went to school. Jesse and I ate outside, Michelle, Erin and Alex had to do something for the science club. I was looking around the courtyard, for Eliza naturally, and that's when Jesse told me.

"She's not here, none of them are. Anytime it's sunny Dr. Cullen takes them out camping, something about the vitamin D; tried that on my parents, not even close." That's when Alex came running up to the two of us.

"She said yes! I just asked her. You were right Ben!" I gave Alex a high five.

"Alex you and me should go to Port Angeles to get suits before the good ones is rented out." Jesse suggested. Wait Port Angeles, that's where that Native American book store was.

"Hey mind if I tag along?" Both of them looked at me like I had a third eye.

"I didn't think you were going to Prom?" Alex asked.

"Oh I'm not, but there's this book store I wanted to check out."

"Oh well sure man, we're gonna need some input on the suits we pick out." Jesse said. "Tomorrows a half day, because of that assembly on drunk driving, after that we can head over there."

The next day came, the assembly was disturbing. The presenter showed us pictures of the bodies of people who died in car accidents. I nearly fainted; I hated the sight of blood. I hated blood in general, the dark crimson color and the smell, the mixture of sault and rust. After the assembly Alex, Jess and I got into Jess's hummer and headed for Port Angeles. The entire time I was at the rental shop with Alex and Jesse I was fighting to stay awake. Their constant questions were the only thing to keep me awake.

"Do I want to go with, classic, vintage or plaid" Alex asked Jess and I.

"I think this tux is too baggy," Jesse would add.

"Too tight, it makes me look weird!" Alex said as he came out of the changing room. I tried my best to me "supportive" but in all honesty I was board beyond my mind.

"You really don't care about any of this do you?" Jess asked me after about three hours.

"Um, no not really. Would you two mind if I went ahead and went to this book store? I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." They told me to go ahead and so I did.

I found the book store after about twenty minutes of searching. The woman at the store stared at me the entire time I was there; it was creepy. I found the book, and got out as soon as I could. The sun had set and it was beginning to get dark, and fast. I walked through an ally, a shortcut to the restaurant, when I saw the first one. The man was shorter than me by a good foot, but he looked rough. I started to walk faster when I heard him whistle. I saw five other men appear in my peripheral vision. I walked even faster, but two new men blocked my path.

"Hey man, what's the rush?" one of the men asked. I tried to walk through the two men, hoping my size would make me seem more aggressive, but that didn't work. I made a break for my right, running into an empty parking lot. I could hear the gang running behind me, I heard what sounded like a gun being cocked, and I began to run faster. My feet became intertwined, and I fell hard. I could taste the blood in my mouth; the breath was knocked out of me when one of the guys kicked me onto my back. I looked up at the black eyes of the man who kicked me. The corners of his mouth grew as he smiled; he pointed the silver gun at my forehead.

"Sorry man, it's nothing personal, just initiation into the gang." I closed my eyes, this was the second time within a month that I was facing death, but this time it was inevitable.

The sound of a speeding car broke the silence; I looked up and saw a silver Volvo coming right up at me. It stopped right in front of me. I heard the door slam open, high heels on the street. The men stepped back; the one with the gun pointed at me just looked up.

"Yo, who the hell are you?" he asked. In a flash I saw Eliza's hand on the man's wrist, with a quick twist the man's wrist snapped, it looked like it was about to be ripped off. The man howled in pain. With her other hand Eliza grabbed the man by his throat and threw him forty feet across the parking lot. One man tried to grab her from behind, but before he could wrap and arm around her she grabbed him by his arms and twisted them like a pretzel, breaking both. The other men ran away. Eliza looked at me; she walked over and helped me up.

"Get in the car." I walked to the passenger side and got in; before I was seated Eliza was already in her seat, putting the car into drive. She sped off as I closed the door. The speed caused me to sink into the leather seat. I could smell the blood that was coming from the cut in my mouth. Remembering my suspicions I began to wipe away the blood. I looked over at Eliza, who had her hand over her nose. She saw me looking,

"Ben, talk about something, anything, to get me to calm down!" I tried to think of something to say. I wanted to make her clam, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You look really pretty tonight." She laughed and continued to drive.


	7. Chapter 7 The lion and the lamb

I told her to take me to _Sisters_, where Alex, Jesse and I were supposed to eat. As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw the two exiting. They saw me get out of Eliza's car and watched as Eliza followed me.

"Um, hey Ben," Jess was able to mutter.

"Um, we were waiting for you, but we were real hungry and so we just ate," Alex said with his eyes bugging out while he saw that Eliza was with me.

"That's alright; you two go on ahead, and I'll get Ben something to eat." Eliza said. Both Jesse and Alex agreed and hurried off, but not before whipping their phones out and texting something to someone.

Eliza and I went into the restaurant and were seated. Our waiter, Frank, came and asked for our drink orders, we both ordered soda, though I was the only one who drank any. The waiter seemed to be flirting with Eliza, though she paid no attention to him. Later when he asked us what we would like to eat I ordered a pepperoni calzone, and Eliza said she was fine with the soda.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked low when the waiter left.

"It was luck, I was in town doing some shopping when I saw you running from those," she stopped talking, her face contorted with rage. "I should've killed all of them, if you could've heard what those low-lives were thinking," she stopped talking, realizing she had just said something that she should have not.

"So what you can read minds?" I asked. She sighed heavily, and then looked me in the eyes.

"I can read everyone's mind in this room, except for yours," she said so low only I could hear her.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with me that she couldn't read my mind. She laughed, to see her smile was to see a glimpse of heaven.

"I tell you that I can read minds, and you think something is wrong with you?"

"Well, yah." Now was the time, the time to let her know that I knew, that I didn't care.

"How old are you?" I asked

"Seventeen," she said.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked knowing that there was more.

Eliza waited for a moment and let out another sigh,

"Awhile," she finally said.

"Eliza, I know what you, what your entire family are. You're impossibly fast, you have super strength, you're as pale as fresh snow, you're unnaturally beautiful," I looked down and saw that her hand was sitting inches from mine. I grabbed it, and was shocked by how freezing it was. I pulled away, and looked into her eyes, which were full of concern. "And you're as cold as ice, like a corpse." Her gaze never left mine.

"Then say it, out loud, just say it." She voice so low, it was bearably comprehendible.

"Vampire," I said low enough that only she could hear.

"Are you afraid?"

I smiled and shook my head,

"No." My calzone came, as I ate Eliza and I talked, I wanted to know everything.

"So how did you, you know become a vampire?"

"It was 1918; I lived in Chicago with my father and mother. The Spanish Influenza had gotten to us. By the time we were admitted into the hospital my mother had died.

Esme worked as a nurse, because women couldn't be doctors back then. She tended to my father and I. The night my father died, I heard him tell Esme that it was okay, just as long as I lived. At the time I didn't know what that meant; I thought it was the fever. A few days after that I was taken into the morgue, the doctors were sure I was going to die, and they needed the room for healthier patients. I remember Esme walking over to me, telling me it was going to be alright, then pain, an awful burning pain. When it stopped Esme had taken me far away. She told me everything, who she was and what I had become. She explained her way of life that she did not feed on humans, but on animals. For a while it was me and her, we pretended to be sisters, than she turned Carlisle."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He fell off a cliff," she answered. "Then after a few more years, Emmett was turned, he had been attack, much like you almost where, when Esme found him. Two years after he was transformed he found Rosalie, she'd been mauled by a bear. He asked Esme to save her and she did."

"So does someone have to be dying to become a vampire?" I asked, hoping the answer was no. Eliza shook her head,

"No that's just Esme; she wouldn't take away someone's humanity if they had an option."

"Well what about the others, Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper was changed during the Civil War by another vampire, and Alice is a mystery. She can't remember anything about her human life or who changed her. Both of them showed up around forty years ago on our door step and they've been a part of the family ever since."

"Can everyone in your family read minds?" Eliza gave a crooked smile, one that would become my favorite,

"No only I can do that, but Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future".

"I bet she saw me coming than," I said.

"Well yes and no, her visions aren't definite, they are limited to the changes in the mind. One moment someone is going to the store, then they change their mind and they are going to the gym. Most things aren't set in stone, so yes she saw you a few times, and other times she didn't." I was intrigued, but confused. From the moment I laid eyes on Eliza I wanted to be with her, that never changed. And though she couldn't read my mind somehow Eliza knew what I was thinking.

"My mind changed, I was either going to stay here or leave." She said. When I finished eating my calzone Eliza and I got into her car and she started to drive me home.

"So you're not afraid?" Eliza asked after I had asked a few more questions. I thought about that for a moment, I wasn't afraid she's drink my blood, but I was afraid of something else.

"Yah, I'm afraid," I said. She seemed to expect that and continued to drive, "but not for the reasons you think I should be". She looked at me confused. "I'm afraid you'll leave and I'll never see you again." I said not taking my eyes off of her. She pulled over and looked at me.

"I don't have the strength to be away from you Ben Swan," she said. I smiled and leaned in closer to her,

"Then don't stay away," I said smiling. It was instinctual, I leaned in further and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, they were cold but I didn't care. For the first time she stared at me and awe. I smiled and blushed. She smiled but there was no redness in her cheeks.

"**_So the lion fell in love with the lamb_**," she said. I laughed a little,

"What a stupid lamb," she put her hand on the side of my face, cradling it.

"What a sick, masochistic lion!" I smiled at her, and now started our forever.


	8. Chapter 8 Unconditionally and Irrevocabl

Eliza drove me home. Before I got out of the car I turned to ask her a question,

"Do you want to come inside?" She thought about that for a moment, and then shook her head no.

"I have to get home, Esme and Carlisle are anxious to know what's happen, and Alice refuses to tell them," she put a hand on my face, "don't worry, you'll see me soon." I took that as I'd see her tomorrow at school, so I smiled and got out of the car. I turned to wave goodnight, but she was already gone. I put my key into the lock, but the door flew open. My mother was standing there, a sly smile on her face and her cell phone tight in her hand. I walked in, put my coat on the rack and stared at her.

"I'm not pass curfew," I said wondering if her behavior might have been about that. She walked over to me, her good cop/bad cop face was on. He held up her hand with the phone and shook it slightly.

"Ben, you do know that Jennifer Stanly, Jesse's mom is a friend of mine?" Oh crap, I'd forgotten. "She called me about ten minutes ago, and told me that Jesse told her that he saw you and Ms. Eliza Cullen together on a date," she raised her eyebrows and stared at me.

"Yah, Eliza and I were on a date I guess." My mom kept her cop face on, she was gonna grill me until she knew everything.

"Isn't she a bit old for you?"

"Mom she's a junior, I'm a junior, we're both seventeen. Do you not like the Cullen's or something?" My mom's eyes grew,

"Oh no no no, I highly like the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor we've ever had. It's just that, they tend to keep to themselves."

"Well not anymore," I said with a smile. My mom's cop face vanished, and was replaced with proud grin.

"My son got in with a Cullen!" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Mom, don't say it like that!" she laughed and pulled me to the couch.

"Tell me everything!" I looked at her like she was a heavy drunk.

"Mom, are we seriously gonna talk about girls?" My mom laughed and shook her head.

"I guess not," she said with a heartily laugh. I gave my mother a hug and went upstairs to shower.

I went straight to the bathroom and stripped, got in the shower and washed up. I was in there for about fifteen minutes. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and headed to my room. When I opened my bedroom door the lights were off. I slipped in, closed the door, and turned the light on. I turned around and on my bed was Eliza. Her eyes popped out for a slight second, before she covered them with her hands.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, holding the towel tighter. I looked at the open window and it hit me. That's why I've been waking up so cold she'd been sneaking into my room through my window. "Look, keep your eyes closed, and let me get dressed 'kay?" Eliza nodded her head. I ran to the dresser, making sure she couldn't see, dropped the towel and put on a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top. "Okay, you can open," she did and motioned for me to sit next to her. "How long have you been doing this?" I ask as I got under the covers. She smiled,

"Only about two weeks," I smiled at her,

"You know I should be freaked out by that, but. I'm not" I laughed a little, the truth was I actually found it a little attractive.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know?" Eliza asked me. I felt the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"What do I say?" I asked, thinking back to some of the rather personal dreams that I've had been having.

"It's mainly mumbling, but my name did come up a few times," she said with a wink. I buried my face in my pillow totally pink with embarrassment. Eliza put a hand under my chin, making me look at her.

"Don't be embarrassed; if I could dream, I know I'd dream of you." I smiled.

"So what you don't sleep?"

"Nope, vampires can't sleep."

"So no coffins?" I asked. She chuckled,

"No coffins" she confirmed. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself into me. "Ben I need you to be very still, there is something I wanna try," she said in a whisper. I nodded in agreement, and waited for what she was gonna do. She tilted her head to the right and pressed her mouth to mine. Her lips were cool on mine, her tongue pressed against my teeth. Instinctively I opened my mouth a little more so that her tongue could enter. This was my first real kiss, my mind raced with ecstasy, blood flowed and my heart was pumping harden than ever before. I stared to kiss back, not entirely sure of what I was doing. Suddenly I felt a strong gust of wind. I opened my eyes to find Eliza across my room, panting like she had just ran five miles without taking a breath. Guilt poured into my mind, what had I done wrong I wondered. Even though she couldn't read my mind, she somehow knew what I was thinking, possibly by the look on my face. "You did nothing; I just need to control myself that was close." I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What was close?" She sighed.

"Ben I have to leave, I'm so sorry. You did nothing, don't worry okay!" She could see the sorrow on my face. "Ben I'm not leaving for good, just for tonight. I need to hunt. I'll pick you up tomorrow before school okay, around 6:50 okay!, I'll explain everything to you then" I nodded. She smiled at me and blew me a kiss, then leapt from my door out of my window. I turned the lamp off and went to bed. The next morning after breakfast and after I was dressed I heard a car horn. I looked out my bedroom window and saw Eliza standing by her car waiting for me. I smiled and left the house.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Eliza was a vampire. Second, there was part of her - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9 A Couple Now

I got into the passenger side and we drove off. She asked me how I'd slept,

"Fine," I told her. "So are you going to explain what happened last night?" I asked as we drove out of my street. Eliza looked at the road when she spoke.

"Ben, I have to be very careful around you, your blood is just so mouthwatering. Do you remember the first day we met, how I acted so rude and kept my distance?"

"Yah," though she'd been rude a few other times as well.

"Your blood was like nothing I've ever smelt. I wanted it so bad, during class all I was thinking about was how to get you alone. You're like my own personal brand of heroin," I cocked my head to the side, a little unsure what she meant. "no that's not a good enough example. Being around you is like locking an alcoholic in a room with a bottle of beer, no a bottle of one hundred year old scotch. It's nearly impossible to resist." I simply listen, not once did I think I was endangered, Eliza had many opportunities to kill me and she hadn't. "It took all my strength to not jump from the chair and attack you. I went up to Alaska to visit family, to clear my head. I decided that I'd stay away from you, but well we know how well that worked don't we." I smiled glad that she couldn't stay away. "But Ben you have to keep in mind that I'm a predator. The perfect predator, everything about me attracts you." She gave a slight smile, but as if I would need it, you couldn't outrun me, you couldn't fight me off," she grabbed a rock that she had in a cup holder. She seemed to barley try when she turned the stone into sand. I was in awe as I watched the sand trickle from her hand into the cup holder.

"See, I have to be in control at all times, it would be too easy to," she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she meant.

"Alright, got it no intense make-out sessions," Eliza laughed.

"Oh I didn't say that, I'm just gonna have to concentrate and be well feed." She took one hand off the steering wheel and held mine. We pulled into the school parking lot. I saw my friends around Alex's car. I saw their eyes pop and their mouth dropped when I got out of the car with Eliza.

"Oh. My. God," I saw Michelle mouth. Eliza wrapped an arm around me, and pressed her body into my side. I wrapped an arm around her as well as we walked into the school.

"Everyone is staring," I whispered into her ear she smiled and pointed towards a blonde boy.

"Not him," she snapped her fingers, "Damn he just looked," I held back a laugh. 'I'm breaking all the rules now, but since I'm going to Hell." I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but later there would be a few arguments about the subject.

In creative writing Jesse sat next to me instead of Michelle.

"Ben, tell me everything! What happen last night?"

"Not much, we had dinner; she drove me home and picked me up this morning." I told him.

"So are you two a couple now?"

"I guess yah." I mean she had been spending the last few weeks watching me sleep while lying down in my bed, but that really didn't count.

"You guess, don't you like her."

"Of course I do Jess, way more than she likes me I think." Jesse smiled. He spent the class silently asking me questions. When the bell rang for lunch Eliza was at the doorway waiting for me. We walked to the cafeteria together, not speaking just holding hands.

"Do you honestly think that you like me more than I like you?" she asked when the halls were empty.

"How'd you know about that?"

"My class is next to yours, I heard you talking to Jesse." I looked down at my feet.

"Well yah." Eliza stepped in front of me, looking up into my eyes.

"Benjamin Swan, no one has ever felt the way about someone the way I do about you." I caressed her face,

"I can think of one exception," she rolled her eyes.

We went to lunch, I ate a turkey sandwich and chips, Eliza had nothing. We watched a documentary in Biology. I spent most of the time twirling Eliza's deep bronze hair; she spent most of her time holding my hand. After school she drove me home. Charlotte would not be home until seven so Eliza came in. We did homework and once we were finished we talked. She asked me many questions about my life, my likes and dislikes.

"What's your favorite gem stone?" she asked. I looked into her deep honey gold eyes and found my answer.

"Topaz," I said, "and if you'd asked me three weeks ago it would have been onyx". She left around 6:30, but said she'd be back around nine. Charlotte came home and told me about her day, nothing important, a few speeding tickets and a petty thief. We ate dinner and watched T.V. At nine I told my mom goodnight, and went upstairs. Eliza was waiting for me in my room. She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me.

"Mmmhhh," the way her lips and mine seemed to melt together always overwhelms me.

"Missed you," I said as she pulled me to the bed.

"Ditto," he said lying next to me. I fell asleep while in her arms. When I woke up she was still there.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," she kissed me.

"Go get ready; I'll come down once your mom leaves." I nodded my head and went downstairs. When Charlotte left, Eliza came downstairs.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked me.

"Yah, hanging out with you of course," I said smiling. Eliza rolled her eyes,

"Smooth Ben, real smooth."

"Thank you," I said while putting a spoonful of Frosted Flakes into my mouth.

"Would you like to go on a hike with me?"

"Sure," I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven. School started in fifteen minutes. "We gotta get going," I said.

"I can't go to school today the suns gonna be coming up soon. We can't risk being exposed,"

"I read on a website vampires don't burn when exposed to the sun, so what happens?" Eliza smiled,

"I'll show you on our hike."

"Well feel free to stay here, I'll see you after school." Eliza kissed me. When I left for school all I could think of is how boring school would be without having Eliza there.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting in the Meadow

I was walking to the boy's locker room when Michelle walked in front of me.

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

"Not much" I said trying to get through the door.

"So you and Cullen huh, I. . .I don't like it," she said.

"Well that's really none of your business now is it?" I said a little too harshly as I pushed my way through her.

"Ben I'm sorry, it's just that she looks at you like you're something to eat." I smiled,

"Oh Michelle, I appreciate the concern but everything is okay". I said as I entered the locker room.

As I had suspected school did go by slow, very slow. I was lucky though, no homework, so I could spend the rest of the day with Eliza. We spent the afternoon lying on the couch and watching T.V. Thursday and Friday were a blur. Eliza came over, but had to leave early to go hunting.

"Do you think I could ever come with you?" I asked before she jumped out of my window.

"No!" she hissed. "When I hunt, when any of my kind hunt we become completely overruled by our instincts. I lose all control, I wouldn't be able to help myself," she sighed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, okay?"

"Yah, I'll see yah then." She leapt from the bed out of the window and into the night. Sleep overtook me soon after she left. When I woke the next morning I felt the sun beating on my face. I looked at the window and saw that a single ray was shining through the thick fog and dense gray clouds. I got up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Eliza was right on time. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey," Eliza put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Oh dear what?

"Ben, look we match," she said. I looked at what she was wearing, a white button down shirt and jeans, I was wearing the same. I smiled and sighed,

"Great only a few days of dating and we're already at the matching clothes stage."

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," I turned my head over my shoulder and shouted to my mom, "I'm leaving Mom, see yah later." She called back,

"Have a good time." I closed the door behind and followed Eliza to her car. We had to drive thirty minutes out of town to get to the spot she wanted to go to.

The hike took about two and a half hours. Eliza never needed to stop to catch her breath, though she understood the hike up the mountain was steep.

"You go on ahead," she said, pointing west, through a group of small pine trees. I push through and was astounded. There was a clearing on top of the mountain. A meadow, one you see in children's fairytale illustrations. It was so beautifully green, a brilliant green. It was littered with a rainbow of wildflowers.

"Eliza, come here look at this place. . ." But she was nowhere to be found. "Eliza?" I asked. I heard a snap from across the meadow. I could make out Eliza in the shadows.

"Ben, this is why we can't come out in the sun," I saw throw her white shirt across the felid. She stepped out, the black lace bra she was wearing was already distracting enough, but then the rays of sun hit her skin. She lit up like a Christmas tree. Her skin began to, sparkle in the sunlight. It was like thousands of diamonds were embedded into her skin. The sparkling made her white skin glow.

"Eliza, you're, you're so beautiful," I muttered. "I mean, not that you're not beautiful at all times, it's just that," But I couldn't finish, I was too dazed. Eliza cleared the thirty yards between us in less than a second. She was standing right in front of me, letting me get a better look at the shimmering effect the sun had on her. "Can I touch?" I asked. She smiled, grabbed my hand and pressed it to her face. Her skin was cold of course, but there was a slight, slight tingle while it was sparkling, but still so smooth and soft as well. I put an arm around her, pressing her against my body. Her bare skin sent shivers down my entire body, but I didn't care, I kind liked it. I looked down into her honey eyes, I pushed her dark reddish-brown hair out of her face, leaned down and began to kiss her. She started to kiss back, I stopped for a moment to get air and whispered in her ear, "Concentrate," she smiled and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was heavenly, I was so full of bliss, no one in the world would ever be able to know exactly how I was feeling.

Eliza pushed me away, and though she didn't need it she began to breathe heavily.

"Ben, I'm sorry I need to stop." I knew why, this was only the second time we'd made-out, and I knew that it was hard for her. The desire for my blood and the desire to be with me were equally conflicting.

"Hey, practice makes perfect," I said. She laughed,

"We're just gonna have to be patient," she said.

"I don't mind," I pulled her closer, kissed her on the forehead. She held me, looked up and asked,

"Wanna start heading back?" I looked at the sun, it was about noon.

"Yah, it's a long way back." Eliza gave me a sneaky smile. "What," I asked. Eliza said nothing, but grabbed my arm and pulled me onto her back. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked a little startled. Eliza smiled,

"Hold on," but before I could ask what she meant we were soaring through the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 The Cullen's

We were soaring through the trees, Eliza was running faster than I thought possible, even for a vampire. We stopped after about two minutes. I jumped off Eliza's back, and stumbled to the ground.

"Ben!" Eliza said helping me up. I got to my feet, but held onto Eliza/

"That. Was, AWESOME! Oh we have to do that again, it felt like I was flying, like literally flying!" Eliza laughed,

"I've never experienced it as a human; I'll take your word for it." The two of us got into her car. As we were driving I noticed that she missed the exit to get to my house.

"Um, Eliza you missed,"

"I know, I'm taking you to my house." She said causality. My eyes budged out of their sockets.

"What?" I shouted. "How can you just throw that out me, I'm not dressed properly. I smell like the forest and sweat. And honestly I'm not prepared; I'm a little scared honestly."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm human, what if they don't think I'm good enough for you?" Eliza laughed.

"It's not funny," I said a bit angry with her.

"Yes it is, you're worried, not because you're going to be in a house full of vampires, but because you're afraid they won't approve of you." She continued to laugh.

"Glad I amuse you." I said in a hissed whisper.

We pulled up into a drive way that was about three miles long. My mouth dropped the moment I laid eyes on the house. It was huge, no huge is an understatement. It was the size of a small business building, at least four stories tall. It was painted white, and had black shutters on all the windows.

"This is where you live?" I asked in awe.

"Yah, it's smaller than the others, but we consider it our true home." She escorted me to the door. It was a large black oak door, ten feet tall.

"This was not what I was expecting," I said to her.

"What were you expecting than? Dungeons, coffins and moats?" she asked in a joking manner. I shook my head,

"No, well not the moats," I said. She laughed,

"Not the moats." We walked into the house. There was so much light, it was so open. As if she could have read my mind in that moment Eliza answered.

"This is the only place we don't have to pretend to be something we're not," she sighed and snarled.

"I told them not to do this," as we ascended up the stairs. I wondered what she'd meant, but I was then hit with an overwhelming aura of cooking food.

"Get a whiff of that, here comes the human." I heard a low booming voice say. Eliza snarled, and pulled me closer to her. We walked into what was the kitchen. I recognized Dr. Cullen, who was rinsing lettuce. The beautiful blonde girl, who was Rosalie, was chopping up fresh grilled chicken, and her boyfriend Emmett, who was holding a glass bowl for Dr. Cullen. There was a man with caramel colored hair was cutting a pie into pieces.

"Ben this is my family," Eliza said still holding me tight. Dr. Cullen turned to me and smiled,

"Welcome to our home." She said in a very motherly voice.

"Thanks for having me Dr. Cullen," Dr. Cullen put a hand up on my shoulder.

"Please, call me Esme." She said. I nodded,

"Okay, Esme." I said with a smile. The caramel hair man came up to me and shook my free hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ben; Eliza has told us so much about you." Eliza gave him a dirty look, much like a daughter gives her father when he's meeting her boyfriend.

"Ben this is Carlisle, my father. I smiled at him. Rosalie was the next to come and greet me.  
"It's nice to meet you Ben, I'm Rosalie," she shook my hand and gestured for Emmett to come over. He refused. Rosalie's eyes grew large and she lowered her voice.

"Emmett Cullen, you get your ass over here." He still didn't move.

"Emmett, please come meet Ben." Esme asked. Emmett looked at her, than at me, then dropped the class bowl and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go play some videogames," he mumbled. All the other's faces were frozen in shock.

"Just ignore Emmett, that's what I do." Eliza whispered into my ear. Emmett turned on a dime and looked at Eliza and I with daggers.

"Sure lets ignore what him knowing about us means, let's ignore the consequences if the Vol. . ." Before he could finish his sentence Esme shouted at him.

"Emmett Cullen, we do not behave this way in front of guest. Apologize to Ben this instant!" Emmett looked at me, then turned and walked out of the door. Rosalie apologized and went after him. Both Esme and Carlisle looked appalled.

"Ben I am so sorry," Esme said to me.

"It's fine, I'm sure he's just protective of his sister." I gave a weak, hopeful smile, but it was not returned. Suddenly from an open window two more people showed up. One was short and had cropped black hair, that was Alice I remembered, and the blonde boy with her was Jasper. Alice smiled, walked towards me and gave me a hug. When she separated she looked at me amazed.

"Wow, Eliza was kidding you really do smell good," she said.

"Thank you," I said not knowing if that was good or bad. The blonde boy kept his distance, and appeared to be holding his breath.

"You'll have to forgive Jasper, he's the newest to live by our lifestyle, and sometimes it's hard for him to be around people." Carlisle told me. I nodded and waved to him. He gave me a quick nod before exiting the room.

"I'll see you later Ben, oh by the way we become best friends, just though you should know." Alice said as she followed Jasper.

"_Oh yah the future thing_," I said to myself

"Eliza why don't you play the piano for Ben?" Carlisle asked. I turned to Eliza, and raised my brow.

"You play the piano?" I asked. Eliza nodded.

"Oh wait Ben, would you like some pie? It's cherry!" Esme asked.

"Yes Ma'am that sounds delightful," I answer. Esme looked impressed,

"Ma'am? How polite." She put a piece of pie on a newly bought plate and gave it to me.

"I'm afraid we only have plastic spoons," she said handing me one.

"That's fine," I said taking the spoon and following Eliza into the parlor room.

There sat a huge white grand piano. We sat down on the bench and I listen to Eliza play. She played a bit of Mozart and Elton John. After she finished _The Lion Sleeps Tonight, _she turned to her side to look at me.

"Do you want to hear another?" she asked. I shook my head, yes. She smiled, "You inspired this one!" She began to play a soft tune. It was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. Each note touched my heart. This was undoubtedly the most wonderful and kind thing a person had ever done for me. Tears started to well up in my eyes. The music stopped and I saw Eliza staring at me.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, wiping the tears from my face and eyes.

"It's just that, that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, to write me my own song. Eliza it's the most beautiful song I've ever heard. How can I ever thank you enough." Eliza smiled and kissed me on the lips,

"You thank me just by breathing" she said. I grabbed her hands kissed each one.

"Would you like to see my room?"

"Yah," I said as Eliza pulled me up and took me up another flight of stairs. We came to a large room, with a wall made entirely out of class that overlooked a forest and a stream just outside of the house. I looked around. There was a large black leather couch and T.V, one wall was made of shelves that held thousands of CD's.

"Wow, this collection is impressive." I told her. I looked to my side and couldn't find her.

"Eliza?" I asked wondering were she was.

I heard a growl come from behind me. I turned to see her crouched like a lion about to pounce. I laughed,

"Haha, Eliza nice try but you don't scare me." She gave me that wonderful crocked smile.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," she said. Suddenly I was flying backward. I landed on the couch with Eliza on top of me. She smiled triumphal.

"Alright you win; you're a very terrifying monster." I said trying not to laugh. I yawned.

"Are you tired?" she asked me? I nodded. "Do you want to take a nap?" I didn't answer. I shift so that Eliza was lying in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her. Her angelic face was the last thing I saw before sleep overtook me.


	12. Chapter 12 Esme

When I woke up the sun was gone, though there was still enough light outside to see the forest and stream.

"What time is it?" I asked still groggy.

"It's twilight," Eliza whispered. So it was, I pulled Eliza closer. "It's the best time of the day for a vampire. It's almost symbolic of our lives."

"How?" I asked looking at her and the light blue-purple sky.

"It's midway of the day, an hour between light and night, like us, creatures between life and death." I pulled her closer.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I said. When she was about to say something, and I could tell by the look on her face it was not pleasant, there was a knock on the door. We both turned to look at the doorway. Alice was standing there smiling at the two of us.

"Sorry to um. . .interrupt whatever was going on here, but Esme wants to speak with Ben in her study." I sat up, if possibly at vampire speed, at the statement. My mind was racing why did Esme want to speak with me? Eliza squeezed my hand; sensing my stress."

"Don't worry, she just wants to talk." Eliza said comforting me. I nodded and asked where Esme's study was.

"Up the last flight of stairs and the second door on the right," Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks", I said as I walked up the stairs. I reached the top floor, walked to the second door on my right, and knocked.

"Come in," I heard Esme's soft voice say. I opened the door and peaked in. The study was huge. The walls looked as if they were made of books. There were at least three different computers; undoubtedly so advanced they hadn't been realest to the public yet. The wall by the desk hung several portraits. The portraits were done during varies periods in history. The largest and most stunning was in the center. Esme was in it, along with three other people. I cleared my throat, but I knew that Esme already knew that I was there.

"Ben, please come in, take a seat," she said not looking up from the paper. I walked across the room and sat down.

"Alice said you wanted to see me," I said feeling very uncomfortable. Esme chuckled and looked up at me,

"Ben I could hear your heart fluttering from Eliza's room, relax everything is okay." I nodded and tried to ease my breathing.

"I thought that since you know about us, you may want to know our history, or well my history. How I became a vampire." My eyes widen and I nodded my head violently.

"Of course, please!" She smiled and looked out of the window.

"It started when I was 23. I lived in England with my father, who was an evangelical persist. It was 1624, and my father led many hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires. He was the reason many people were burned. When he got old and feeble, he wanted me to lead the hunts. I was very different; I didn't see evil where it didn't exist. One night though I found a real coven of vampires living under the streets, in the sewers. I didn't know better at the time, and like many humans believed vampires were killed by a stake to the heart, and were deterred my garlic or a crucifix. When the men and I attacked, we were taken over immediately. I was one of the last ones left. They were so full they couldn't finish me, and so they left me alone. I remember thinking I was on fire, I was sure my father discovered what had happen and was having me burned. I was wrong. It was the venom turning me. After three days the pain ceased. I knew then what had happen, I'd been turned. My throat was on fire, the desire for human blood was almost too hard to resist. So I ran. I was extraordinarily fast and was able to distance myself. Because of my upbringing I was sure that all the good that I had done no longer mattered, I was a creature of Satan, a soulless monster. I tried to kill myself. I'd throw myself from great heights, but I always landed as if I'd jumped off a single step. I tried to drown myself, but I didn't need air, my lungs would not fill with water. I was young and foolish. Finally after six months of resisting blood, I snapped. I was walking through a forest in Germany when a herd of Elk ran by. Instinct took in, and the next thing I knew I was draining the largest male of all its blood.

It was then I realized that I could drink the blood of animals and survive, and not be the murderous monster I thought I'd become. I began to travel in search of others of my kind. I met many along the way, and became friends. But most they didn't understand my lifestyle, and I, valuing human life so much, could only stay with them for a few years or so. I'd leave, but promised to remain in contact,"

I was listing with fascination, not only was her story intriguing, but the fact that there were so many more out there was aweing.

"Around 1730 I came to live in Italy were I met the most powerful coven of vampires our world has ever known, The Voltuir. I grew close to the three leaders, or as close as one can to them," Esme pointed to the portrait above her. She pointed to one of the men with long black hair, "That's Aro, he's truly the one in charge." She pointed to the second one with long black hair, "That's Marcus, he's the oldest out of the three." And lastly she pointed to the one with long blondish-white hair. "That's Caius," she said in a whisper, "the most tyrannical out of the three."

They are the closest thing the vampire world has to royalty. They have no regard for human life, but much for the sciences, art and above all the law. They enforce the laws of the vampire world, and if they detect that any of the rules have been broken, they put an end to it". She slightly shivered at that last bit, as if trying to ignore a terrible memory.

"Wait, vampires have laws?" I asked really confused. Esme smiled and thought for a moment.

"Really only one, to keep the existence of vampires just that." My heart stopped, the Cullen's had broken that rule, I knew.

"Esme, what will they do. . ."

"They won't find out. They usually only intervene when the public, or media pick up on something, like serial killings." I nodded, feeling better about the situation.

"I spent all those years studying medicine; I'd always wanted to help people, and now with unlimited time, I began to take steps to do so. I traveled to America after the Civil War, as people began to look to science their belief in the paranormal diminished, so I was able to live amongst them in peace. For a long time I could only get a job as a midwife or a nurse, but for the first time in hundreds of years I felt joy. I was helping people, even as a vampire I was able to save lives, not take them. After a while I toyed with the idea of creating a mate, a companion, most vampires I encountered in America were savage or loners. It wasn't until Eliza's father begged me to save his only daughter. I did, and that was the beginning of my family, a family I thought for hundreds of years that I would never be allowed to have." She looked at a portrait I'd not seen, a recent one. It was of her, Carlisle, Eliza, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked so happy, so much like a family from out of a fairy tale.

"Esme, do you believe you have a soul?" I asked thinking about some of the things Eliza had said. She looked at me puzzled, and then answered.

"Ben, I'm not sure? In my youth, anything that was ungodly was evil and thus dammed to hell."

"But you're not ungodly Esme, you're too kind, you've done too much good!" I protested. She smiled and sighed,

"Well maybe one day we shall see." I was about to say something when Eliza knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really should be getting Ben back home, before Chief Swan comes looking for him." I laughed, that sounded like a possibility. I said goodbye to Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie said goodbye and apologized again for Emmett's behavior. I told her not to worry about it. Eliza told me that she'd have to drive the car back, and that she'd be in my room around nine. I kissed her before I exited the car.

"See you soon," I said as I closed the door. I was pleased, five out of the six family members I'd met today liked me, I mean how many other guys can say that about their girlfriend's family, and how many of those families are vampires?


	13. Chapter 13 Vampire Baseball

I'd just gotten back from church when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Eliza,

**Ben, I'll pick you up around 3:00 see you then,**

**Love You**

**~Eliza**

**P.S. I want to formally introduce myself to your mother, see yah then!**

Great she wanted to meet my mother, why God, why?

"Mom," I yelled up to her.

"Yah?" she answered back from her room.

"Um, Eliza is coming over, and she'd like to meet you, you know formally." My mother descended from the stairs, her old pink robe loosely tied around her waist, her hair was in a messy pony tail, and she a half-eaten corndog wedged in her hand. "My God Mother, we just got back from church, how did you? When did you? Where did you?"

"Honey stop before you hurt yourself," she said chewing on corndog. "Now what's this about Eliza coming over to talk?" I'd forgotten about that, and now horror filled my every thought.

"Mother you cannot meet Eliza dressed like that. Go back upstairs, shower, put your church dress back on, comb your hair, and brush your teeth!" I ordered as my heart began to race. My mother put her hands on her hips and gave me her bad-cop glare.

"Benjamin Swan, this is my house and I will not take orders from my son just because his friend is coming over," she had a point, but I didn't care.

"Mom, please! When I went to her house everyone was dressed nicely, and bathed! Please, I know Sunday is your lazy day, but please just today. After this time you can wear your robe whenever Eliza comes over!" Her face softens, and then she let a small moan escape from her mouth.

"Fine," she began to mumble incoherently as she accessed up the stairs. Okay that was taken care of, I was still in my church clothes, so I was good there. My phone buzzed again, I looked down at it and saw another text from Eliza.

**Ben, Alice told me to tell you to dress in outdoor clothes, I'll explain more later. **

**~Eliza**

Great outdoor clothes, were we going hiking again? I went upstairs and changed into some more appropriate clothing, and made sure Charlotte was getting ready.

"Hey, why do you get to dress casual, while I have to get all dolled up?" she asked a bit upset.

"Eliza told me to dress casual, but you still have to look nice when you meet her!" She glared at me, and continued to get "dolled up". I went down stairs, and made a light lunch.

At three Eliza's car pulled into our drive way behind my truck. I watched her step out of the car; she was dressed in what I could only guess to be an old baseball uniform. I opened the door before she could ring the bell. She smiled that dazzling smile and I felt my knees slightly shaking. "Hey," I said softly, letting her in. She pulled on my shirt a little too hard, causing my lips to crash into hers'.

"Hey," she said once we parted. We both pulled away from each other as we heard my mother coming down the stairs. My mom walked towards Eliza and extended a hand. Eliza returned it.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Eliza Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." My mother shivered a bit and looked at Eliza with concern.

"My God, Dear you're freezing! Would you like me to get you a warm drink?" Eliza smiled and shook her head,

"No thanks Ms. Swan, I'm fine. Thank you!" An awkward silence came over the three of us, I wanted to get out of the house before my mother could get a chance to do anything embarrassing. Maybe Eliza could sense my desperate desire to leave, or maybe she wanted to as well, she looked at me and smiled.

"Well Ben we better be going, my family is gonna meet us at the field."

"Field? What field?" I asked dreading the answer. If this had anything to do with sports I was gonna have a heart attack.

"Oh we're playing baseball," she answered, eager to see my reaction, though my mother distracted the both of us.

"Baseball? You're going to get Ben to play baseball?" Before Eliza could answer my mother began to laugh uncontrollably. I stared at her; both embarrassment and anger consumed me.

"Mother," I said through my teeth, but my mother continued to laugh. Soon Eliza joined in, already completely aware of how uncoordinated I was when it came to anything with sports.

"Oh good luck with that Eliza," she was finally able to say. I grabbed Eliza's arm and began to lead her to the door. "Be back by nine, Ben." My mother said as I opened the door,

"Love you too Mom," I said closing it.

We walked to Eliza's car, as I opened the door Eliza grabbed my shoulder.

"We're gonna have to tell her about us sometime, she's gonna need to know why I'll always be around here."

"I think she already knows, and just to let you know you're not my girlfriend." Eliza looked at me a little hurt. I smiled and gave her a kiss. "You're so much more than that!" She smiled and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"Well I don't think we should tell her all the gory bits." I agreed.

"So since when do vampires play baseball?" I asked hoping that the baseball story had been a lie, a cover.

"Well it is an American past time, and besides a thunderstorm is coming in, it's the only time we can play. You'll see why soon."

It was a twenty minute drive to a large clearing a few miles away from the town. When we got there the others had already arrived. I could hear Emmett moan as he saw or smelt me. Rosalie smacked him in the arm, before meeting Esme in the middle of the field. They flipped a coin, Rosalie looked thrilled. She and Alice headed to the outfield. Esme, Emmett, and Jasper headed to home base. Emmett grabbed a bat from the ground and began to practice swinging. Carlisle walked up to Eliza and I. He extended his arm and shook my hand.

"A pleaser to see you again Ben," he said with a smile.

"You too sir," I said with a smile.

"Ben, you'll be refereeing with Carlisle, while we play". Rosalie yelled from across the field.

"He thinks we cheat!" Carlisle turned to her,

"Oh, I know you cheat!" he said. Rosalie blew him a kiss before conversing with Alice and Jasper. Eliza gave me a kiss before meeting Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle smiled and began to walk slowly with me.

"I'm so glad Eliza finally found someone, she's been the odd one out for so long." There was a pause. "Did Eliza tell you how I became this way?"

"She said you fell off a cliff." Carlisle smiled,

"Well that's partly true. Did she tell you I had a wife and daughter in my human life?" I shook my head, completely unaware of that. "Yes, I was twenty three when I meet Clarice, her father and my father had been college friends. Both our fathers were in the silver industry, and they wanted to conjoin the two businesses into one, to monopolize the silver industry. Our marriage was arranged, and I was very unhappy about it. I believed in true love and soul mate-I still do, and needless to say Clarice Boone was not mine. She was a vain and horrible woman. She was a mean drunk, and loved to gamble. I begged my father not to make me go through with it, but to no avail. Our marriage was a horrid one, she slept around a lot, I wanted a divorce, but my religious upbringing forbad me from doing so. After two years of marriage we discovered that we were expecting. I was for the first time in two years happy. I wanted nothing more than to be a father, to have a little girl to spoil. I could never be sure if the child was mine, but I didn't care, I would love it and raise it as my own.

During Clarice's pregnancy she drank heavily, she smoked and did drugs. I begged her to stop, but anytime I tried one of her boyfriend's would beat me up; one time I was hit so hard in the head I woke in the hospital three weeks later. And even though the beatings were hard to bear, I would constantly try to make Clarice stop; I even got our fathers involved. They knew of her lifestyle and tried to help, but nothing ever worked.

Finally they time came, and the baby was born. She was small and only weighed maybe three pounds, but she was mine." Carlisle stopped, as if choking back tears that could never me made. "She lived for only five hours, Clarice's drinking and drug abuse had killed her. I was so distraught that I found myself walking to the only place that brought me peace, the beach.

There were these cliffs, about a hundred feet above the water, and before I knew it I was jumping off one. I can remember hitting the water with such force, feeling my body shatter, praying to rejoin my little Vanessa soon. Then pain, unbearable pain. It felt like I was being burned alive. I knew I was in Hell, in Hell for killing myself, for playing God. After what seemed like an eternity the pain stopped, and I woke up, I woke up to a new life, a new start. I had come to terms with what I was, and what Esme had done easily." Carlisle smiled at his wife, and at his children.

"I will always remember and miss Vanessa, but never in my life have I been as happy as I've been these last sixty years with Esme and my adoptive children, my family." I smiled, and hoped secretly that one day, maybe a hundred years from now that Eliza and I would still be together, for forever.

We finally reached the field. Rosalie yelled,

"GAME ON!" Carlisle whispered,

"They're fast, but call it as you see it." Alice leaned back and threw a baseball. I could not see it, but I heard it. The sound of the force of the swinging bat meeting the invisible ball was like an atomic bomb, like thunder.

"Okay, now I understand why you need the thunder." I said to Carlisle. "That's got to be a homerun," I told him.  
"Hold on, Eliza's fast." I didn't even see her, only a blur of what was Emmett. Suddenly a whooshing sound came from my right. I saw Carlisle grab something and place his hands on the mat, a millisecond before Emmett got there. Emmett stared at me, daring me to call it.

"You're out," I said.

"OUT! WHOA!" Rosalie yelled smiling. Emmett gave her a nasty glare. "Babe, come on it's just a game," she said. Emmett stood up and walked away from me.

Esme swung next; she made it to second base. Jasper was next, his ball went into the tress. From what little I could see, Rosalie ran towards the trees, jumped high into the air, and caught it.

"Out I said," Jasper smiled and returned to home.

"My Monkey-Woman," Emmett said proudly. It was his turn next, Alice threw the ball, Emmett hit, and then everything seemed to stop. Alice went into a trance like state, and Eliza looked horrified.

"They're coming." Alice said. Everyone ran towards her as Eliza ran towards me.

"I got to get you out of here, she said pulling me towards the cars.

"Eliza it's too late, they're almost here." Alice called to her. Eliza looked very sick.

"What's going on?" I asked now very scared.

"Just stand behind me," Eliza said.

"Like that'll help I can smell him from across the field." Emmett said. Eliza growled. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie formed a circle around me, Emmett reluctantly joined. Through their bodies I could see three shapes emerge from the fog.


	14. Chapter 14 Nomads

_**Sorry for the short chapter, there has been two deaths in my family and I'm just very distracted, but I don't want to let my readers down, so here is something. Thank you all who read this and leave comments, I read everyone! Thank you!**_

* * *

They walked in unison, like a trained patrol group. The man in the middle had dark chocolate skin, and hair the color of coal. The man on the right of the other was taller, and he had dirty blonde hair. There was also a woman, she walked briskly, like a cat, and she had long hair the color of fire. It wasn't until they were extremely close when I notice the most striking thing about them, their eyes. Like the Cullen's their eye color was inhuman, but unlike the Cullen's their eyes weren't liquid gold, but a deep crimson red. I held back a gasp, I knew at that moment that these were "real" vampires; vampires who feed on the blood of humans, and not the blood of animals. The dark vampire held the baseball in his hand, and tossed it to Esme.

"I believe this is yours?" he asked. Esme smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria," he said motioning to the others.

"I'm Esme, and this is my family." The red head cocked her head to the side, and spoke.

"We were just passing through when we heard you playing; thought maybe you'd like a few more players." Her voice was odd; it was like a child's, a spoiled little girl's voice, which did not belong to someone who appeared to be in her late teens' or early twenties.

"I'm sorry but we were just leaving," Esme said smoothly. I clanged closer to Eliza as I noticed the blonde staring at me.

"Aw, come on. Just one game?" Laurent said. Esme sighed, and then looked at Eliza and I.

"Alright, a few of us were just leaving, you can take their place." The three strange vampires smiled. Eliza began to walk me towards the cars when a gust of wind blew through me. Eliza snarled like a lion as James took in my scent.

"How nice, you brought a snack," he said laughing. Eliza instantly put herself in front of me. The others shielded me too as the three strangers ready themselves to pounce.

"The boy is with us," Esme screeched. The three strangers looked at her as if she was insane.

"Impossible," James said through his teeth, "you're just keeping him for yourselves." Eliza hissed again. Laurent put a hand on James' shoulder to try to calm him down, but James threw it aside. Laurent looked at Esme and began to walk away, James and Victoria followed.

"I can see that they game is over, we'll go now," but James stopped and stared at me. "James, we're out numbered, let's go." Laurent begged. James looked at each of the Cullen's and hissed in anger. He then joined Victoria, kissing her hair. They looked at us again, James taking in a large breath and giving me a sinister smile, before disappearing into the forest.

"Eliza get Ben out of here." Carlisle said while scanning the forest. Eliza grabbed my arms and began to drag me to a jeep. She threw open the passenger side door, put me in, buckled my seatbelt, and got into the driver's seat. She put the car into drive and began to speed down the bumpy road. I held on tight and looked at her face. The terror that was plastered on let me know that something very bad had happen and whatever it was, it had just started!


	15. Chapter 15 Walk Away

"Eliza what just happen?" Eliza avoided my gaze, fixated on the road.

"I've got to get you outa here," she finally said.

"What? Eliza tell me what's going on!" I shouted.

"The blonde vampire, James, he's a tracker. That means he's a hunter, one of the best in the world. This is his game, and my reaction, my desire to protect you just made this his most challenging game yet! He's excited, very excited. He's sniffing out your scent as we speak; he knows where you've been, where you live, where you work,"

"WAIT, where I live?" I asked panicking. That meant he'd be able to get to Charlotte. "Eliza, we have to go to my house; we have to warn my mom, we have to make sure James won't hurt her!"

"Ben it's too dangerous, I won't risk your life any more than I've already."

"Eliza this is my mom! She's in trouble because of me." Eliza thought hard for a moment, and then turned the wheel hard, heading for my house.

"Ben you have five minutes! I'll go up to your room and pack some things, it may help distract James as well". I breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank you." But then my mind began to race. What on earth could I tell Charlotte that could both protect her and convince James that she was no use to him? I could tell her that Eliza was pregnant and we were going to Vegas to get married, but she'd follow and would be in danger. I could tell her I was joining the army, no I was underage. Then it hit me, the one thing that I could say that would save her, but it would break her heart.

We pulled up near my driveway, but far away enough so that my mom would not see the extra car. Eliza jumped up to my room and began to pack, and I went to the front door. I had one shot at this, and it has to be convincing. I opened the door, and slammed it shut. My mother was sitting on the couch watching T.V. The sound of the door slamming startled her.

"Ben what's wrong?" she asked hurrying over to me. I was searching for my keys, trying hard to look at her.

"I've got to get out of here," I said through my teeth, fighting back the shakiness of my voice.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked looking worried.

"I can't stay here! I have to leave!" I found my keys and started for the door, but was stopped when my mother grabbed my arm. Her face wracked with pain.

"Ben what happen? Did Eliza break up with you?" I pulled my arm away.

"No, I. . .I broke up with her," I said fighting back the urge to tell her the truth. Why, why couldn't she come with me, why couldn't they protect her as well?

"Why? I thought you liked her?"

"I do, that's the problem. If I stay here much longer I'll end up marrying her, and being stuck here like Jesse's dad or like you!" I shouted the anger real, the anger of what I was doing to my own mother.

"Benny, I know. . .I know I'm not that fun, that I work a lot, but I can change! I promise, I'll come home sooner, we'll go bowling, fishing, camping, anything. Just don't go, I just got you back!" Tears were welling up in her eyes, while I fought mine back.

"I'm sorry," I said as I ran out the door. I unlocked my truck and began to drive. The tears were running down my face now, I could barely see.

At fifty miles an hour the door opened, and Eliza climbed in. I slid over into the passenger side as she took the wheel. I started to sob, replaying what I had just said to my mother over and over again.

"Ben, please don't cry," Eliza said putting a cold hand on my face. I tried to stop, but couldn't.

"She'll never forgive me," I managed to chock out.

"Of course she will, she loves you."

"No, not anymore, not what I just said." I cried more, as Eliza tried to sooth me. A load bang on top of car was what snapped me out of it. Eliza hit the roof and yelled out the window,

"ROSALIE!" I sighed in relief, and looked out into the night. As we drove out of the town I saw my friends, Michelle and Jess, Alex and Erin exiting the dinner, and I prayed that they'd be safe.

When we reached Eliza's house I was cried out. I got out of the car and followed Eliza. Before we could enter the house Eliza step in front of me. I looked at the open door and saw Laurent. Esme stood in front of him and held her arms out defensively.

"He came to warn us," she said pleading. We both looked at the nomadic vampire wearily.

"I came to warn you. I've grown tired of James' games. Be warn; James' powers are like none I have never seen in my hundreds of years. And the woman, Victoria, **_do not_** underestimate her!" With that he left. Esme looked at us and motioned for us to follow her into an unknown building. The building turned out to be a very large garage, with at least a dozen of cars, each coasting more than my life was worth. The rest of the family was there, stocking their own car with clothes and packets of animal blood.

"I've fought many of his kind before," Jasper said to everyone. "They're easily distracted," he added.

"I don't relish killing another, even one as sadistic as James," Esme said. Eliza took the duffle bag from my hand, opened it, and handed a jacket to Jasper. Jasper put it on without hesitation, when he threw another at Emmett the jacket fell to the floor.

"Why should I put that on, what is he to me, but an inconvenience?" He asked harshly, staring at me. Everyone froze, stopped what they were doing and looked at Emmett, and then me. Carlisle picked up the jacket and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, Ben is a part of this family now, and we protect our family." Carlisle said, and Emmett reluctantly took the jacket and put it on. Alice came over to me,

"You'll be going with me Ben." Eliza held me tight and shook her head.

"No, he's with me," she said surly. Esme walked over and put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Eliza, James will be expecting that, he'll be safer with your sister." Eliza looked around trying to think of a rebuttal but was unable to. She walked me to a dark Mercedes. I looked at her, worried that something might happen to her.

"Eliza I'm so sorry for this," I said putting my forehead onto her's. She lightly shook her head.

"No, no this is my fault." Before she could say anything I kissed her furiously, lingering. Finally when I broke for breath I smiled,

"I love you so much," I said not taking my eyes off her. She smiled and wiped some hair away from my face,

"I love you too. Ben you are my life now, I'll never let anything happen to you." I kissed her again before reluctantly getting into that car with Alice and Jasper. As we drove away I never looked away from her, not until I could no longer see her through the trees.

Although both Alice and Jasper tried to make me as comfortable as they could not once could I take my mind off of the danger. My mom was safe, but what about Eliza, or Esme or Carlisle, or Rosalie. I was the reason they were endangered, and if anything happened to any of them, especially Eliza, I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd rather stare down death than lose even one loved one. Little did I know, all too soon I would stare down death, to stare into the cold reddish-black eyes of the world's best hunters!


	16. Chapter 16 When a Stranger Calls

The hotel we were staying at was nice and lavish; I'd never known that a hotel room to be more than just one room. We were in Arizona, so close to where my old life had been, so far from my heart.

It had been twenty-four hours since my departure from Forks, since I had last spoken to Eliza. I had to keep myself entertained while Alice watched James' mind change constantly as he tried to hunt me down, and while Jasper tried to avoid me at all cost. I was worried even though I had no need to, Alice would know if Eliza was hurt. I just needed to remain calm. I slept for most of the time, my dreams were the only sanctuary I had, the only place there was peace.

Around four-o-clock in the afternoon I awoke to Alice's small high pitched voice screaming at Jasper,

"I know where he is," she shouted. I threw the covers off of me and ran into the small living room like area she was in, not caring that all I was in was a pair of boxer briefs. Alice's eyes were dilated, and her right hand seemed to be twitching. "Paper, I need paper," she said to no one in particular. Jasper rushed by me to receive a piece of printer paper that was by the computer. He gave it to Alice along with a black pen. She began to sketch out a room. The room was plastered in mirrors, the roof was made entirely of glass to allow the sun to brilliantly shine in, and one of the walls was decorated in a tapestry with the words P.B.A. sown into it. I knew that room, I'd been in it many times.

"That's the old ballet studio my father made me go to when I was little." I said. Both Alice and Jasper looked up at me.

"You've been here?" Jasper asked? It was the first time he'd talked to me, he had a deep southern voice, one you'd find in Alabama or Texas. I nodded my head.

"Yes, my dad made me take ballet lessons when I was twelve, he thought it might help with my coordination," I told them, though the lessons had no effect whatsoever. Both Alice and Jasper looked at each other with worry in their eyes. "What is it?" I asked concerned. Alice stood up and rushed me to my room.

"Get dress, and pack up, we're leaving immediately, no questions!" She closed the door behind her and I began to pack. I wondered what James was doing in my old ballet studio, why would I ever go back there, I hated that place. Suddenly my phone began to buzz; I dashed for it, almost tripping on my jeans, which were around my knees at the time. I grabbed my phone and without looking to see who it was answered,

"Eliza is that you?"

"Ben, Ben where are you?" It was my dad. His voice filled with anxiety. I should've known my mom would have called him and told him what was going on.

"Dad calm down, I'm okay."

"Ben, Ben where are you?" he asked again.

"Dad?" Then a cold, sinister voice spoke.

"Forks High School doesn't do a really good job at keeping their student's records private. It was all too easy for Victoria to find out where you lived," I knew the voice. It was the voice of the hunter, James. "Imagine my surprise when I got to your old home and found you dear father waiting for you." He laughed a little. I couldn't speak; terror filled my every thought, my every cell. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to get away from your friends and come meet me at your old ballet studio. If you do, I'll set dear daddy free, if you don't, well it won't be too good for your old man." My heart was racing, I was praying for my father's safety, praying that Alice and Jasper would be too distracted to notice.

"Oh and if you tell any of your friends, I'll know, and daddy will have to pay for that!"

"Okay, just don't hurt him," I said softly. Another cold laugh came from the other end, and then noting. He had hung up. My directions where clear, and so where the consequences if I did not follow them word for word. I was careful to not decide on anything, to play with the blind spots in Alice's visions incase she was watching me.

I grabbed a piece of notepad paper and began to write to Eliza.

_My Dear Eliza,_

_I want you to know that the last month with you have been the best time of my life, that in all my seventeen years not once have I felt more alive, more loved. You were the best the best thing that has ever happen to me. I keep thinking I'm dreaming or in a fairy tale, but like both there has to be an end. I didn't know the end would be this soon, but I guess that's life. _

_Eliza promise me that after I'm gone you won't do anything reckless, promise you won't go after James, or try to avenged my death! I want you to remember this, its very important! Because of you I am the luckiest person in the world! I have been given a dream come true and not even now do I question it. I love you so much Eliza, more than you could ever possibly know._

_Yours Forever,_

_Ben_

With my hand still shaking I put the pen down, tore and folded the paper. I finished dressing and exited my room. I slipped the note in Alice's purse, knowing she'd give the note to Eliza. I found a note on the door from Alice.

She and Jasper had gone to the front desk to make arrangements for us to leave, and that I was to stay in the room until the came back. I took a deep breath, opened the door and dashed down the hall, down the stairs and into the emergency exit. I hailed down a taxi and told the man where he was to go. It was a thirty minute drive. When we reached the ballet studio I gave the cab driver all the money I had in my wallet, a one hundred dollar bill, and told him to keep it. I exited the cab and watched as the driver drove away, as if somehow he knew he'd just dropped me off to my death. I turned to look at the studio. I knew what awaited me in there.

Surly it was a good way to die, in the place of someone I loved, noble even. That ought to count for something. I thought of the moments and things that had brought me to my death, and I couldn't regret them, they brought me to Eliza. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of you expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. I walked to the building, opened the doors, ready to embrace my fate!


	17. Chapter 17 Dance with Death

The studio was dark; the only light was the eerie bluish-moonlight that came from the twilight sky.

"Ben, Ben where are you?" I heard my father's voice call from a nearby door. I ran towards it, assuring my father that everything was going to be okay. I threw open the door, but did not see my father. Instead I found a T.V, and on the T.V was a familiar tape. It was on replay. "Ben, Ben where are you?" my dad's voice called. I watched the tape play out. I saw the hand of a man open a door. In the room, in the back corner an adolescent boy was curled into a ball.

I remembered that night. It was the night of the big production, and being the only boy in the show I had the leading male role. I had done okay until the last number. I'd tripped over my feet; knocking over myself and the girl playing the black swan. I ran off the stage and into the very closet I was standing in now. The T.V turned off, and in the reflection I could see myself and another shape. I turned to see James smiling wickedly at me. He rushed towards me; shoving my body into the wall. He raised his hand reveling that he had my dad's old video camera.

"Hope you don't mind, but I borrowed this," he said motioning to the camera. He smiled and pressed the red recording button, "and action!"

"What are you doing?" I asked harshly. James smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"I can't wait to see what Eliza's reaction when she sees this."

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I yelled. James jammed his hand on my throat. I gasped for air that could not enter.

"Oh, but I can't," James taunted, "you see her reaction, her desire to seek revenge will make the game all the more fun." As his smile grew so did my anger. I didn't want Eliza to be apart of his game, I wanted it to end with me. James released his grip, and I fell to the floor breathing heavily, gasping for air. James turned away, listing to something outside that was inaudible to me. Perhaps it was instinct, but I found myself running out of the room and into the large studio. As I was running I looked behind my shoulder to see if James was following me, but I saw nothing. I felt my body hit something harder than stone. I fell to the floor, and looked up and saw James standing over me. He smiled and kept the camera on me at all times.

"I'm liking the fear! I'm sure this will break Eliza's little heart," before I could respond James slammed his foot on my leg. I howled in pain. I heard the sick crunch as my bone snap in two. I screamed even louder as James put more pressure on it, soon the bone pierced the muscle and my skin, and then fully popped out of my leg. "Tell Eliza to avenge you!" James said excited. I shook my head in refusal. "I said to tell Eliza to avenge you!" James said angrily. He began to press down even harder, I was sure my leg was going to split in two. I screamed again, gathered all my strength, and turned to face James and the camera.

"No, Eliza don't" I said as hard as I could. James hissed, stepped off my leg and grabbed my face.

"I said tell her. Tell her. TELL HER!" he yelled. I knew it was going to end soon, I braced myself for whatever was to come, but instead I felt a strong gust of wind. I heard a loud boom. I turned my head and saw James lying on his back, someone on top of him. James grabbed the person by its throat and threw whoever it was against a mirror. My heart sank when I was able to see who it was, Eliza!

Alice must have seen me leaving and my death, and called Eliza to warn her. Eliza tried to get away, but James had her pinned to the mirror.

"You're faster than the others, too bad it won't help you save him or yourself," James said smiling at her. Eliza returned the smile.

"I'm strong enough to take you." She grabbed him by his arm, turned her body, throwing him out of a window. She rushed towards me, picking me up fireman style. She put her forehead onto mine,

"I'm so sorry," she said. I put a hand to her face and stroked it,

"Don't be," I whispered. She smiled and started to run. We were so close to the exit, so close to safety when I saw James grab Eliza's shoulder. He ripped me from her arms and threw me hard into the air. I was soaring backwards until I hit my head on a pillar. My vision was blurred; it was like trying to see down a long dark tunnel. I felt blood oozing out of my head. I heard another window smashing. I remember praying to God that Eliza was okay.

I felt my arm rise, and then something like steel sink into the soft skin. Pain like I had never felt before consumed my arm, and raced to all other parts of my body. It was like I was on fire, but not normal fire, fire from the sun, Hellfire! My vision was now completely gone. I felt my body begin to convolute. I knew I was dying; no one could survive this kind of pain. Having my arm split into two was like having a feather gently caressing it. If I wasn't dead, I wanted to die, nothing was worth this. I wanted to scream but I couldn't I had no control over my body. I felt a cold hand grab me, trying to stop me from moving. It was death, it felt like the hand of the grim reaper.

"Shhh, Ben I know it hurts, it will end soon." I'd heard that voice before, but the pain wouldn't let me think about where. Another voice broke the mind-numbing pain.

"Eliza, go help Ben! Jasper get some wood, start the fire. Alice come help me take care of _him!_" All I understood, all I was able to comprehend was that Eliza's name had been spoken, that she was okay. I felt another pair of hands touch me, where they touched the burning ceased. I knew it was Eliza.

"Baby, it's alright, it'll all be over soon," her voice completely broke through the pain. Now I didn't care if I died, I would die in her arms. The pain started to increase; I felt my heart beat so fast, I was sure I'd go into cardiac arrest. "ESME HELP ME!" Eliza yelled.

The pain took over, it completely consumed me. I was able to only make out a few things.

"He's lost a lot of blood," and "Suck out the venom out," and "You know I'm not strong enough." Just when I thought that the pain would kill me, it began to subside. I felt lips touch the area where James had bitten me. I knew that someone was trying to clean my blood, trying to suck the venom out of me. I remember that at the time it was the best feeling ever, it felt like the coldest water was running through my veins, extinguishing the fire. As my blood was being cleaned my vision returned. I could see Eliza's mouth on my arm. Her face and eyes were a mixture of immense worry and satisfactory. I soon began to feel weaker, and tired. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids were too heavy. Then Esme's voice broke the eerie silence.

"Eliza stop the blood is clean, stop you're killing him." It was a few moments before Eliza's lips left my arm. She picked me up,

"It's okay now sweetie, you can sleep, you're safe now," she whispered. She kissed my lightly on my lips, and started to walk us out of the studio. I could smell smoke, I turned to look and saw a small fire burning where I'd last seen James. I felt an overwhelming feeling of reliefe, knowing that I was safe, that Eliza was safe, that her family was safe. I was thrilled to know my mom and dad were safe.

I looked up at Eliza; I thanked God that he'd given me her. She put me in the back seat of a car. I gave her a weak smile, and allowed myself to fall into the darkness that is sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 In the Hospital

Beep. Beep. Beep. This was the only sound I heard. My eyes slowly opened. I was in a white room, monitors and surrounded me. I tried to raise my head to see if anyone was in the room, but the slightest movement caused severe pain.

"Ouch," I moaned. Immediately I felt a hand pressed on my head.

"Ben are you awake?" It was my dad.

"Yah," I said quietly. He smiled wide and wiped tears away from his eyes. His face was worn and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What happen?" I asked, already knowing what really happen, but I thought I should learn the "public" story. My dad grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You don't remember?"

"No," I said quietly, it even hurt to talk. My dad sighed, and looked away from me, "you've put quite the spell on that girl," he said. Despite the pain I turned my head in the direction my dad was looking at. I saw Eliza on the couch. She was sleeping, or pretending to be sleeping. "She hasn't left since they brought you in' she refuses to leave. I think she's in love with you Ben."

"Well that's good, because I love her." I said knowing she'd hear. I saw a slight smile sneak across her face.

"She and her mother are the ones who brought you in after you fell," my father said. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Fell?" I asked. My father squeezed my hand again and chuckled.

"Yah you fell. Eliza and her mother followed you to the hotel you checked at, to try to convince you to come back. You were heading downstairs to check out when you tripped and fell down three flights of stairs. You even fell out a window," My eyes widen, it sounded like something that would happen to me, it explained the injuries I'd sustained, but it was quite the story. I slightly nodded my head,

"Yah, I think I remember now." I lied smoothly. I use to be so bad at lying, but ever since I became involved with a vampire lying had become a second nature. I was itching to talk to Eliza, so I came up with an excuse to get my dad out of the room. "Hey Dad, do you think you could get me a soda? And could you send mom in? I kinda need to apologize to her." My dad nodded his head. He kissed my head before getting up and leaving the room.

Eliza was at my side before the door even closed. She was stroking my face, her cool touch felt so warm to me.

"Hey," I said smiling. I expected her to smile back, but Eliza looked depressed. "What's wrong?" I asked anxious, the monitor that was keeping track of my heart beat started to beep faster. Eliza kissed me, and the beeping returned to normal. "What's wrong?" I asked. Eliza looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Ben you're in the hospital, your leg was snapped in half, you suffered severe concussions, you're all bruised up, and all because of me!" She looked so guilty, like a puppy who had gotten into the trash. I took her hand.

"I'm here because of James, because of my stupidity, because he tricked me. Not because of you!" That didn't seem to help ease whatever guilt she felt. She sighed heavily,

"Ben, I think it's best if I leave, let you get on with your life." The beeping increased, my grip on her hand tightened, my eyes widen.

"NO!" I shouted. Eliza tried to calm me down; she began to hum the song she'd written me. I listen to it, not easing my grip. "Eliza, don't leave me, please don't leave me!" I begged like a little kid begging its parent for a toy. Eliza stroked my face and continued to hum.

"It was just a suggestion, a stupid suggestion. I'm sorry," she looked me in the eye, "I promise not to leave you." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Eliza you can't say things like that, ever, we can't be apart."

"Okay, okay!" she assured me. She kissed me passionately, and I knew that she was going to keep true to her word.

"I love you," she said when she stopped. I smiled back,

"I love you more," I said back. She rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Liar," she said as she leaned in for another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19 Prom

I was transferred to Forks Hospital where I stayed for a week, Eliza would bring me my homework and in most cases do it for me against my wishes. I'd apologized to my mother and told her that I wanted to stay in Forks with her, she was thrilled, I don't think I'd ever seen her that happy. My friends came to visit me, bring balloons and teddy bears. Michelle didn't seem to be happy with Eliza being at my side constantly, but honestly I could care less.

It was two weeks after I was released when Alice came over to my house and gave me a suit.

"Eliza has something planned for the two of you tonight, and you're going to need this," she said as she pulled the suit out a white cover. I had a few theories as to what Eliza had in plan, a nice dinner or maybe, just maybe she had something else in mind. Maybe my near death made her think about how unbelievably fragile I was, and decided to make me . . . _less fragile._

Alice told me to be ready by seven-o-clock; at seven-o-one Eliza's car pulled up. I came downstairs to answer the door, but my mom beat me. Seeing Eliza always took my breath away, but when I saw her enter my house it was like being punched in the gut. She was wearing an ice-blue dress that clung tightly to her slim body. Her reddish-brown hair was curled, but it still hung down to her waist. Her vampire beauty was intensified by the make-up she was wearing.

"Hey," I said to her. She smiled and reached her hand out for me to take. I took it and pulled her into me.

A sudden bright light illuminated the room, after my eyes readjusted I saw my mom smiling at us with an ancient looking camera in her hand.

"You two look fabulous! You're going to have such a great time tonight!" she said beaming. I looked at Eliza and then back at my mother.

"You know?" I asked wondering if somehow she'd known about the Cullen's.

"Prom," my mom said. My head snapped towards Eliza who had an innocent yet sly look on her face.

"Prom," I repeated trying to hide my surprise. After a few more pictures my mother released us. Eliza helped my walk to her car, due to the large medical boot on my right leg. We were halfway to the school when I let Eliza have it.

"Prom, you're making me go to prom! This is why I had to dress up in this monkey suit?" Eliza seemed prepared for this,

"Relax Ben, it's not like I'm making you go to the opera."

"That would be an improvement," I said looking out of the window.

"What did you think this was anyway?" Well I certainty wasn't going to tell her what I'd originally thought so I simply didn't answer. Eliza didn't press on; possible to do with my horrid mood. Weeks ago I'd told Eliza that I didn't want to go to prom. I mean it was a dance, and I had made it very clear that I** loathed** dances and dancing, having two left feet. When we reached the parking lot to the school, Eliza helped me out of the car and sat me down on a nearby bench.

"I'm gonna park the car, and then I'll be right back." Even though I was still made I smiled and nodded. I watched her drive away and then out of sight.

"Ben," I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and saw Julia.

"Julia, what are you doing here? Are you with someone, or are you crashing?" I asked. Julia smiled and sat down next to me.

"No, actually I'm here to see you!"

"Okay," I said wearily. Julia sighed.

"Okay, before I say anything just know that my mom put me up to this, and that she's paying me twenty bucks to do this." I sat silently, curious as to what Julia was getting at. "Okay, well my mom says that you need to break up with your girlfriend, and that 'we'll be watching' or whatever that means" Julia and I looked at each other seriously for a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, okay," I said in-between laughs, "I'll keep that in mind, and tell your mom I said to pay up."

"Oh I will," she said. I started to stand up when Julia put an arm under mine to help me stand up.

"Here let me help," she said. Suddenly a colder hand grabbed me and helped me onto my feet.

"Julia, I've got it from here!" Eliza said coldly. Both Julia and Eliza stared at each other. With her eyes still on Eliza, Julia said,

"See yah around Ben." With that Julia ran into the forest. Eliza and I started to walk when a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"I leave you for a moment, and the wolves descend on you." I simply smiled and nodded my head not knowing at all what she'd meant by that.

As we entered the doorway a photographer took our photo. The gym was loud and still smelled like sweaty socks. I saw Michelle and Jess dancing, or doing some kind of dance that resembled a bad love making scene, and I saw Alex and Erin dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. The music was loud and the D.J was playing songs from the eighties, all in all prom was becoming my worst fear. Almost as if Eliza could at that time read my mind, she leaned in and whispered,

"You wanna go out to the back?" I nodded my head, anxiously waiting to get out of the room. The small grassed area where students sometimes ate had been decorated in small blue and purple Japanese lamps. There was a certain area that was completely illuminated by the lights; it was so beautiful that I pulled Eliza over towards it.

"You wanna dance?" Eliza asked? I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You know I can't dance!" I said.

"I can fix that," she said. She gently lifted me up off my feet and put me on hers. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"If anyone sees this, they are never going to let me live it down." Eliza chuckled,

"No one will see," she assured me. We began to twirl around, moving softly to my lullaby as Eliza called it. I hated to admit it, but this was nice, perfect. I was with her, and nothing could ruin that. After a moment Eliza asked again what I thought was going to happen tonight.

"I thought that maybe that after the whole thing with James you maybe you were going to make me less fragile." Eliza stopped moving and looked up at me.

"You thought I was going to change you?" I nodded my head, and to my surprise Eliza began to laugh.

"And you thought that it would be a black tie event?" I could feel the blood rush into my checks.

"Hey, I don't know how these things work," I said in my defense. "Why did you stop the venom from spreading? I could be like you right now." Eliza didn't answer, she just continued to dance. "You know I'm dying, every day I get closer to death."

"That's how its suppose to work," she said, then she looked up and cocked her head to the side. "Are you telling me you're ready, ready to change?" I looked at her in shock, could she really mean it?

"Yes," I said a little too loud. Eliza looked away before looking into my eyes. She put her hands on my face and brought my head down a bit so that her lips touched my throat. I felt her lips part a bit when they reached the point on my throat where a vain was easily accessible. I braced myself for the burning pain, hoping that a second time it wouldn't be so bad. But the pain never came, only a soft kiss. Eliza let go of my face, and looked at me.

"Did you really think I'd give in so easily?" she asked astonished. I smiled,

"A boy can dream," I said smiling. But Eliza did not smile, she looked pained, she looked tormented. I began to worry.

"Is that what you dream of? Becoming a monster?" she said in a whisper. I put my forehead to her's and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No," I said putting a finger under her chin, lifting her head so she was looking me directly in the eyes. "I dream of getting to spend every day of forever with you."

"Well isn't a long and happy life with me enough?" she asked hopefully.

"No," I said clearly. Eliza smiled and continued to move us around. I knew she wouldn't give in tonight, maybe not for a while, but I knew that one day that I'd be a vampire. That one day I'd get to know for sure that I would get to spend forever with the most important woman in my life. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," she answered, smiling. "Enough for forever." And she leaned down to press her cold lips once more to my throat.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

_** VICTORIA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

* * *

I watched silently from a nearby building. I watched as the redhead danced with the mortal, the mortal who was the reason I was alone, the reason I lost James. I wanted so much to launch myself out of the window and attack him, to kill him. But that wouldn't be wise. The redhead mind reader would see me coming. I'd have to bide my time, but I vowed to myself and to my lost lover that I would avenge him, that I would destroy the mortal. I'd make that bitch feel the same pain that I was feeling, that I would feel forever! She was going to pay, and at my hands. James had lost the battle, but I'd win the war!


	21. Chapter 21 Message to Readers

_**Hey there readers! I hope you enjoyed Dusk, I very much enjoyed writing it! I have decided to continue to write the entire saga. The next one is Dark Fog, the equivalent of New Moon! I look forward to writing and I hope you guys look forward to reading it. Thank you again!**_

_**~William **_


End file.
